


A Magical Night

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Facebook: Draco's Den, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Ginny begs Theo to take her to the posh new restaurant.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	A Magical Night

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Many thanks to my beta starrnobella for her assistance on the fic. Written for Draco Den's March 25th #RollADrabble (Underground garden underground). Enjoy. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“So, let me get this straight, it’s an underground garden, that’s underground?” Theo asked, looking at his girlfriend like she was crazy.

“Yes!” Ginny exclaimed excitedly. “I heard some of the girls talking about it at work,” she went on to explain. “The food is delicious - they said.”

“What was it called again?” Theo asked. 

“The Fae’s Hideaway,” Ginny said. “Can we please go? Please? I know you’re not much for fancy restaurants and whatnot, but I’d love to go with you.”

Theo took Ginny’s hand, rubbing the back of it slightly. “Gin, love, you don’t have to convince me,” he told her, laughing. “We can go whenever you’d like.”

Ginny kissed Theo soundly. “Great! Let me see if I can get us reservations.” She kissed him once more before dashing into the other room.

Theo shook his head slightly. When Ginny got passionate about something, he knew to just let her do her thing. She could be out of control at times, but her fierce excitement was contagious. It was one of the reasons he loved her.

* * *

Ginny looked around in awe. The Fae’s Hideaway was everything she had hoped it’d be and more. Sitting down at her table, she couldn’t help but smile. Looking at Theo, she saw that he looked just as awe-struck as she did. “It’s so magical,” she whispered, looking around. Reaching out, she grinned as a magical lightning bug landed on her finger. 

“Okay, the underground garden, that’s underground makes sense now,” Theo said, nodding. “I’m impressed.”

“Your mother would love this,” Ginny said. 

“You’ll have to take her,” Theo said. “I’m sure the two of you could work on planning the-” he paused, shutting his mouth. Immediately, he flushed, his cheeks turning red.

“Theo?” Ginny asked, looking at him. “Planning the what?”

“Shite, I’m buggering this up,” Theo said, reaching up and scratching the back of his neck.

“Bugger what up?” Ginny pressed.

“Well, I wanted to do this more romantically, and I thought this place was rather romantic and that it’d make a good place to do this.”

“Do what?” Ginny whispered, her heart hammering in her chest. Theo was flushed, and she prayed that he was about to do what she hoped he was going to do.

Theo moved, taking her hand and getting down on one knee. “Ginny, love, will you marry me?” Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a ring box. 

“Theo, yes,” Ginny murmured as happy tears began to stream down her face.

Slipping the ring onto her finger, he kissed her soundly. A few couples paused what they were doing to clap in celebration. After a moment, Theo returned to his seat. 

“Theo,” Ginny said, looking at the sparkling diamond. “It’s perfect.” Looking around at the magical restaurant, she smiled.

“Love you, Gin,” he murmured, reaching across the table and squeezing her hand.

“Love you more, Theo,” she said in return, her heart so full it felt like it was going to burst. She truly couldn’t imagine a more magical night.


End file.
